<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sweet Match by Bolontiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045215">A Sweet Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku'>Bolontiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sweet Match [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of baking vs boxing, an unlikely friendship begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Rumlow/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sweet Match [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avengers AU<br/>Disclaimer: I know nothing about boxing. But I will write anyhow! ^.^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You knew there was a gym down the street. Correction, not a gym, but a boxing gym. A few of the girls that came in during the day kept giggling and whispering about the guys that went there. Some boys brought their dates. They brought their dates because girls loved sweets and the bakery you ran offered just the right ones. It never failed to make you smile, seeing the cute couples walk in, the boys nervous the girls giggling and toying with their hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That voice was lethal, no one should have that voice. It was low and gravelly, promised nothing but good times and sent heat curling through you and straight to your tummy. You straightened and offered a smile, swallowing your nerves, "yes, how can I help you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man that stood on the other side of your counter looked completely out of place. Hard and rough, this one you knew was one others did not mess with. The other patrons took a wide berth around him, giving him plenty of space as they continued to shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, chocolate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyebrows raised and you squashed the urge to laugh outright as he stood there. "You'll have to be a bit more specific, would you prefer a milk chocolate, white chocolate, a dark rich chocolate-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chocolate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of your mouth tugged against your better judgement, he gave you a withering glare. You brushed it off with your brightest smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock had not expected that, nor the way you stared at him for a good minute. "Cha, never mind!" He growled shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, his coach had no idea what he was on about. He'd gone this long without sweets, he didn't need them now. Especially not when that girl behind the counter was gonna look at him like that. This place was too pink anyhow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's start you off with a nice milk chocolate, though I personally believe you'd be more into the rich dark chocolate!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, felt his face heat up as you smiled up at him, "what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled a small cake from under the counter, pointed at it with an expression that screamed 'simpleton' and slowly </span>
  <span>enunciated</span>
  <span> the word, "c-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock huffed, "how much?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You snorted, schooling your expression as he looked at you, "seven fifty." You looked away from the intensity of those eyes, caramel surrounded with chocolate, you wondered if he was as sweet as his eyes made you think, the thought made you blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better be good," he grumbled, dropping a few bills on the counter as you packaged the small cake and he swiped it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll be back!" you couldn’t help but give him your best smile and a thumbs up as he halted, scowl in place before he left the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am so glad you took care of him Y/N!!" The girl that worked the counter hurried over once he had left. "So scary!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled, "call me when he comes back in, I'll deal with him no problem!" You gave her a thumbs up and pushed her towards the counter. “Anyone that you're scared of I can handle!” She sighed in relief thanking you, it had been by pure chance that you had been up here replenishing the eclair tray, your job was in the back, with the oven and your neatly organized area. You sighed happily as you put in an earbud and got to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank chuckled as he sat next to Brock, Billy on his other side, “whatcha got there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Brock growled around a bite of cake, not looking at either man. He loved the sound of a hit landing on the bags, the swish of a rope, the grunt of man against man. He loved boxing and when the coach reprimanded him and threatened to kick him out if he didn’t gain some weight he had gone out that instant and bought something sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy snickered, leaning forwards and meeting Frank’s gaze, “hey, it’s from that place down the street, we should swing by there I heard the girls that work there are super cute! Plus, boss said we needed to add a little sweet to our diet. Was on zero-fat here cause of it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock shoved Billy hard enough he slammed into the floor, “don’t be jealous cause ya got a pouch,” he growled at the younger man, though laughter filled the air as Frank cracked up. The older one shoveling chocolate cake into his mouth, Brock couldn’t stop thinking about the bright smile behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!!” the three cringed at the loud crass voice, “how bout two of you get your asses off the bench and let’s get a move on?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank grabbed Brock and hauled him to his feet, the older man grunting as he barely managed to set the box down, Billy swiping it and grabbing the fork as the two men crawled into the ring. “Get ‘em Frank!!” he shouted before stuffing a forkful of cake into his mouth, he looked down at the box, one bite left and he felt bad as he stuffed into his mouth. Brock would just have to bring more next time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those two going at it again? How bout it Russo, wanna go a round with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked his lips and stood setting the now empty box onto the bench and stretched his arms over his head, “alright Rogers, let's get one in before boss decides we been slacking too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond nodded, dropping his bag onto the floor, “you get sweets from that bakery?” he asked watching the two in the ring, gloves tied on before starting to round on the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, Brock did- hey! Wanna go after and check it out?” Billy asked with a small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shrugged, nodding, “yeah sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked over your shoulder as the door swung open, a smile easily spreading across your face. “Hey there Bucky!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered you a smile, busy tying his hair up into a bun at the nape of his neck. “Hey Y/N! Sorry for running late,” he grabbed an apron tugging it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, so, we’re getting really popular, I think the girls are stopping by to come see you,” you giggled as he paused, looking over his shoulder at the busy storefront, Wanda and Pietro hurrying from one end to the next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky turned to look at you as your laughter filtered through the air, he dropped his head as you slapped a hand over your mouth, “teasing already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it!! It’s too easy!” you laughed slapping a hand on your wooden bench, “c’mon, I got your bread is mixing, you just gotta cut and shape. I got cake in the ovens that will need to come out soon, looks like the parfaits are flying,” you wiped your hands on your apron stepping towards the cooler, “I need to get the eclairs filled soon too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N?” the two of you looked over, at the timid voice. “I’m so sorry, but both Wanda and Pietro are busy and… there’s a whole group that came in and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky threw a curious look at you as you tugged your earbud out, “Maite, no worries! Buck, I’m gonna step out for a second, Maite, will you pull the three trays of eclair shells out from the cooler? You remember how to start the filling?” you asked patiently, watching as she hid behind the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled as you touched the girl's shoulder, she had been hired for counter work, but you stepped out when it seemed to be too much for her. Easily taking her under your wing and pulling her to the back so that she had a moment to breath and teaching her things to get her mind off from whatever was stressing her out. Bucky waved you off, quickly stepping up behind her and tying an apron to the dark haired girl's waist and nudging her to the cooler doors. “Go on, looks like they’re struggling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hopped out the door with a grin, “HEY!!” Brock looked up as you pointed at him, “GRUMPY! I told you you’d be back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men that surrounded him all turned to look at him, blinking owlishly at him. They were an unruly looking bunch, all carrying work out bags, dressed as thugs, with scowls marring their handsome faces. Large and well muscled, much like Grumpy you were sure no one messed with them without regretting it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N… you can’t call our clients grumpy…” Wanda called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two of the group of four burst into laughter, quickly clapping him on the back. You grinned to keep from blushing, what the hell was it about him that made you blurt things out like that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grumpy!!” Frank guffawed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frank!” the one next to him was nearly in tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nahh, Grumpy!! Fuck that’s a good one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, we’re in public-” the blond hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood still, smile in place as the blond reprimanded the two louder guys, Grumpy was still older than the three, but they all seemed to fit together. “Wait, till we get back and tell the coach!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off will ya?!” Brock scowled, those caramel chocolate eyes pinning you to the spot, “name’s Brock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’re gonna need ya to keep calling him Grumpy!” Frank bit out his rumble of laughter filling the small space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are all so big!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three men turned to look at you and the two burst into laughter, definitely the boisterous type. You like them, could tell those two were more than likely the trouble makers of the group and you could definitely get along with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore them, they’re nothin’ but a buncha hot air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled brightly, “Y/N, I am the baker, usually work back there,” you pointed over your shoulder, “that’s the other baker Bucky,” turning you waved at the brunette who kept looking over his shoulder at you, “BUCKY WAVE HI!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock watched as you waved, giving him a thumbs up until the guy sighed looking a little defeated and offered a quick wave. A few of the other clients in the shop giggled and kept talking, you grinned knowing they were there to peek a look at Bucky who stayed behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cake was good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whipped around and he looked away from the look of awe you gave him, “I knew you’d like it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone ate most of it before I could finish it though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy smiled at you, “you as sweet as the cake you make?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed, waving at him dismissively, “so sweet you’d vomit!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank guffawed, clapping Billy on the back, “looks like she’s immune to yer charms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure if I was his type I wouldn’t be!” you snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat, “pretty sure she needs to sell, c’mon guys, pick something out and let her get on with her day, we’re holding up the line here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waved both hands in front of you, laughing softly and rubbing the back of your neck, “no rush!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be coming back to bother ya some more ma’am,” Steve explained, “our coach says we need some sweets in our diet so unfortunately you’ll need to see us more often. I’m Steve, those two are Frank and Billy, we go to the boxing gym down the street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” you took his hand and sighed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock pushed between the two of you, pointing at a dark chocolate cake under the glass, “ya got a few slices of that instead of a full cake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, “that's a favorite of mine! Ganache chocolate over a light chocolate whipped cream and fluffy chocolate cake, boy you really are serious about your chocolate!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock liked the way you laughed, the soft sound filtering through the air. “Got half of that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded as the red head came up behind you, moving to package a few slim slices of green cake. “Don’t judge if you don’t know what it is!” you laughed as he made a face at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled at you, “what is it? Looks like something the exorcist chick threw up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t stop laughing, “you’re really something grumpy! And that cake is actually matcha cake-” you narrowed your eyes at him as Pietro came over attending to the rowdy two, Wanda helping the tall blond. “You’re gonna take a slice of that too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock cocked his head at you, lips curling at the corner, “am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And!” you exclaimed, “you’re gonna like it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he liked it alright, but he wasn’t thinking about the sweets.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was still dark out, the air crisp, not many people out at this hour, on the cusp of dawn. Bucky pushed himself up the hill, music blaring in his ears, stifling the world, giving him a steady rhythm. The asphalt beneath his feet pushing back, giving him no relief until he made the bend where it evened out. He knew the path well, had been running it the last few months, this was the only time he got to himself really, Becca was still sleeping. School started at eight and she wouldn't be awake till he dragged her out of bed at six to get started on that riot of a mess she called hair while he cooked up breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs burned as he pushed himself harder, Y/N had taken him in, but she had that tendency, adopting people left and right, all the while with that smile. When he had moved here with Becca they'd had no plan. He wasn't sure how he could make rent the next month. Y/N stared at him as he offered his last five for a slice of cake for Becca's birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Free if ya can do me one favor?" She had smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's how Bucky found himself lifting fifty pound bags of flour and sugar, packs of supplies, helping with inventory and learning about the world of baking. You'd dragged him in the wee hours of the morning, God he had hated those three am shifts, Becca sleeping on a few bags of flour in the corner. Y/N had dragged the kid upstairs, Bucky found out she lived there later. When she'd invited them for dinner once he'd found himself jealous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again Y/N invited herself over to his one bedroom apartment, tutted at him and somehow- he dragged breath into his lungs as he pushed himself up the hill- somehow within a week she'd made it more a home. She'd bring over lunch and a box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca loved the makeup and girl time, Bucky was always surprised with the contents of the boxes. Food, toiletries, clothes, everyday items that he wouldn't know he needed-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky hit a brick wall, feet skipping out from under him, breath slamming out of him as he hit the asphalt hard enough to knock the wind outta his lungs. He let out a groan as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, "shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a snicker and hands on his shoulders, "hey, you a'right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked up at the gruff voice. "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Frank smiled, "you're the bakery guy! Steve just slammed our new friend!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky saw the blond standing right behind the dark haired man, face beat red, "i-its fine," he assured him, "you guys were in the bakery yesterday, huh?" He took the offered hand from Frank and was tugged up to his feet easily. They had been in the bakery all week actually, following the older guy who always made a point to catch Y/N's attention. That guy always scared Maite, even just by asking for Y/N, Bucky wasn’t sure why but that guy was starting to get on his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't watching where I was going-" the blond said quickly, tone apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's cute, but kinda hopeless," Billy joked as he ruffled his hair, prompting an eruption from the blond. "Oh, shit!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A'ight!" Frank growled getting between the two and muscling them both aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grinned, Y/N would manage to have such an unruly group automatically call her friend. These guys didn’t bother him, he wasn’t sure what it was, why that other guy bothered him so much. "Never seen you guys run here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You running this path for long?" Steve asked, making one last attempt to swipe at Billy, blue eyes never leaving Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'S the only time I got to spare before my day starts." Bucky answered nodding as he dusted himself off, "I got a kid at home-" he looked at his watch, ignoring the looks the three men shared between themselves, he was used to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen-" Steve started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled at Steve who had stepped towards him, he knew the look. The one he got from men and women alike, he'd tried dating and as soon as they found out that he was in charge of a kid they lost interest. He didn't need any distractions, not when Becca was at home waiting for him. He'd choose her over everything in the world. "Look guys, I gotta get going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy held onto Frank, stifling his laughter on his broad shoulder. "Damn Rogers, you always get shot down like that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's gotta be a world record!" Billy kept on running a hand into silky black strands even as Frank wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezing quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said shut up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy cackled as the blond took off, running ahead of them. "Think you hurt his sensitive sensibility!" Frank huffed, shoving Billy in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not even a thing!" Billy growled, already falling in line and running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You enjoyed the silence of the place. Stepping into the bakery before anyone else came in, lights off, machines waiting. It was as if they sat all night, holding their breath for you to come and flip a switch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light spilled into the dark room, the quiet whir of the oven coming to life as you turned it on, the tall roll around racks sliding across the tiled floor easily. You paused for a moment to get music blaring, taking a quick sip of coffee, sighing as the dark liquid slid into your very pores and you looked over the paperwork for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orders for the day set aside, you turned and smiled at the large mixer. You had lived in bakeries all your life, the base ingredients always the answer. Flour, sugar, eggs, and water. It was the beginning of magic, creating a plethora of sweets when tweaked even slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You started the bread, Cuban bread had become popular and you needed more this time around. There was a deli down past the gym that had asked for a standing order, good for business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hours before anything could break through your focus. Having pushed in two racks of cookies and pulled them out, baguettes and cuban went into the stone deck oven, you had moved onto quickly topping several trays of cupcakes readying the filling for the next batch when you realized the sun was breaking through the windows, fighting to make it past the buildings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You saw silver hair and smiled as Pietro waved at you through the window pointing behind him. Thumbs flew up and you halted as you met caramel brown eyes, Pietro pointing at the taller man as Wanda shoved at him, Brock held up a cup of coffee as he met your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock was surprised to find music blaring through the bakery, the kid had assured him it was fine for him to come in with them, Wanda giving him a look. He was fairly certain that he shouldn’t be there, but he had wanted to give you a coffee. Kinda lame he realized, you probably had a coffee machine going already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see you moving quickly in the back when he stepped in, the open counter clear of the boxes that had blocked his view when he stopped by during the day. That brunette wasn’t there either, which was a relief he always seemed to call you away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon," Pietro hummed waving him past the front counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music quietened and Brock wasn't sure how to feel as he stepped into your world past the swinging doors. The ovens were humming, a large mixer running in the corner and you skipped out of the back, what he guessed was a coeler. "Grumpy!" You beamed at him, "guys everything is just about done, Buck should be here in a few so we can get a jump on tomorrow's stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We got it!" Pietro shoved at you and hurried to catch up with Wanda who was moving a cart full of trays with sweets out to the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock held up a cup of coffee. "I uh, was headed to the gym."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you stayed in this realm you weren't sure how, you were certain you could vibrate into another plane of existence. "THANK YOU!" You slapped your free hand over your mouth, "sorry- so loud!" Brock chuckled and you stared, moving the cup to your mouth and humming in pleasure. "So good thanks!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was headed to the gym, figured you might need a cup."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded teetering back and forth on your feet. An awkward silence falling between the two of you. "Donut?" Brock blinked at you, toying with his own cup of coffee. "I was thinking of trying to make donuts, we already got bagel Wednesday's, and our clientele know that we have a smaller count during the other days, but Sunday is coming up and I was thinking donuts!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock stared at you, he liked the way you didn't stand still for a moment. Hands in constant movement, touching the front of your aporn, he reached over and felt pleased as you stopped moving, fingers catching the stray curl and tucking it behind your ear. Your lips pursed and you looked away from him, "donuts are a good idea," he said, pleased when pink colored your cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed relieved, "great!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should swing by the gym sometime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" You remembered the guy with silky black hair mentioning they needed to add sweets to their diet. "We can do deliveries! Sometimes we do, but there's a charge, unless you order a certain amount, which then means that it's free."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you eat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You paused, "generally, i-if I remember?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of you looked over as someone growled beside you, Pietro's stifled laughter coming from the front, as Wanda stared at you incredulously, "he's attempting to ask you out!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at Wanda who shook her head at you, the redhead composing herself with a quick and silent apology before grabbing a basket and shoving baguettes into it and hurrying out the swinging doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few more heartbeats before you could manage to look at him and he was staring after the younger twin. "Oh."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ya gonna go in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brock looked over to find Steve standing next to him, he gave him a face and shook his head, "better not. Catch up will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and watched the man walk off before heading into the bakery. It was busy, Pietro flashed him a grin while attending three girls. Wanda gave him a nod and Steve finally saw why Brock had been hesitant to walk in. There you were, a redhead to your right and two men by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Bucky isn't looking to date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve jumped a little, "wha-? No… that's not..!" He could feel his face burning, knew his neck and ears were red as Wanda stared up at him. "I just," he couldn't come up with anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three eclairs as usual then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro came and stood by her smiling at Steve, "you waiting for Y/N? Those are old friends, they stop by every now and then. The blond is Clint, the tall dark mocha espresso next to him is Sam and that's Natasha." Steve's eyebrows hit his hairline. Pietro chuckled, "Sam won't give me the time of day," he sighed wistfully and frowned when Wanda elbowed him. "Hey, you're free, wanna waste some time with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn't help but laugh as Wanda handed him the box and he gave her his card to pay. "Stop, you're gonna kill me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're turning the kid down wanna say yes to me and some coffee?" Steve turned to find clear blue eyes looking at him and he saw Bucky come to the counter to drop off a few trays with sweets on them. The brunette looked good in his apron with the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. God, he was gawking at the guys arms, could he get more pathetic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Names Clint Barton, come here often?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lay off the regulars Clint!" Bucky cried out, "Y/N, get your friend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve suddenly faced two new people and yours, you giggled as you reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "Clint's a good guy Steve, you can't go wrong with him." The door swung open making you sigh, "getting busy guys, I should get back there." You looked past Steve before looking back at him, "uh, tell Brock I said hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded tucking his card back into his wallet as a new voice piped in right as you slid into the back. "Better not be picking some rando up Barton, hey buddy!" Steve felt a hand land on his shoulder, "stay away from him-" the man paused and grinned as he studied Steve's face, "unless… alright, I am open to threesomes handsome, but Clint is mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha groaned, "I am telling Parker Wade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man squeaked, hands flying in front of him as he stepped back quickly, "c'mon! That's not necessary! I just got off the couch!" He whined as Sam shoved him towards the door Natasha right behind them as she winked at Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rowdy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint chuckled, "yeah we are, but it'll be quieter at the coffee shop down the street, say around lunchtime?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, a little dumbfounded as the blond took his hand and stole the pen from Pietro's pocket, quickly scribbling his number down and blowing on Steve's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't lose that cutie," he winked and was gone before Steve could respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro watched as Steve stood there for a moment and grinned when he looked at him, "well, guess that's that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and took his box, if he hadn't been reeling from having the group of people and that weird guy all at once he may have seen the deep blue eyes following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BROCK!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in a deep breath, ignored the loud shout and slammed his fist into the rich leather bag in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small hands caught the center and he tried to ignore the pale face framed by a pixie cut beside it. "You plan on taking all that anger out on my damned bags or you ready to take a fight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, "what are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got you a fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep brown eyes narrowed, "with who?" She smiled, stepping to the side of the bag, hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans, "Megan, don't play with my emotions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grin broadened, "it's time you got back out there, in more ways than one, but this I can change." She watched as he dragged off the thick gloves, revealing the white wraps underneath. "Silas has been begging for you to take on one of his fighters and I kept saying not till he brings a good fighter. Apparently there's one that you fought before and you might like a rematch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brock nodded as Steve waved at him, "get me something will ya?!" The blond nodded hurrying out the gym, "wonder where he's rushing off to?" He grumbled and then looked back at the girl in front of him. Megan was a slip of a girl, with short hair that always seemed untamed but she was the backbone of the gym, the owner and coach wouldn't be able to run things without her. "Alright, enough with beating around the bush, who is it? Does Beau know about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megan beamed up at him, "Beau knows, pushed for it actually. Said you'd be jumping to fight The Devil again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Him?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked around the coffee shop easily spotting the blond from earlier. "Hey, wait long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nahh, I ordered, hope you like regular coffee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled, "yeah, that's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted once they got their order, Steve found out he worked with the other two as security, "so you babysit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint snickered and nodded, "yeah, you could say that. It's different and the hours are good, pay is great, I can't complain, benefits are nice too. So you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sat back, looking around the shop and spotted a familiar face. "Uhh," he looked back at Clint, "yeah, I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You interested in the baker?" Clint asked, nodding at Bucky who stood in line. He laughed as Steve blushed, "it's okay, you're gonna need to be patient. That one cares only about work and his sister."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sister?" Steve remembered Bucky telling him about having a kid. Had he meant his sister?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint smiled, "yeah, they moved here after his ex ruined his life. Dude was a grade A douchebag from what I remember Y/N told me?" Clint sighed, "we can be friends if that makes you feel better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gave him puppy eyes, "I really-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize, HEY!!" Steve jumped at his shout, watched as Clint jumped up and dragged the brunette over. "You should meet my friend, Steve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn't meet his eyes, "we've met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shoved the man into his vacated seat and clapped him on the shoulder, "fine, fine, be nice to my friend got it metal man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky growled at him, but Clint swiped his cup and sauntered out. Steve stared after him and turned to find Bucky staring at him. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and decided on saying something when Bucky pushed away from the table. "Gotta get back to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he was left to pick up his coffee and make his way back by himself. He wondered what he could do in order to catch the brunette's attention when a hand caught the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, oh hey Y/N!" He grinned half heartedly as you raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's your friend?" He asked looking at the younger girl that stood by you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had deep blue eyes that looked familiar, and dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders in a silky curtain. The girl herself looked familiar and he couldn't put his finger on if he had met her before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Caught this one sneaking out and about when she should be in school!" You snapped looking at her harshly. Steve thought that look was supposed to be threatening but on you it looked as threatening as a barely thawed tater tot. "But don't redirect, you look down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve reached back scratching the back of his head, laughing, "nahh, nothing serious, hey wanna walk me back to the gym?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your smile was answer enough, "I was…" you held up a small box from the bakery, "I had planned to, unless Brock doesn't want to see me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wrapped his arm around your shoulders, "if he doesn't wanna see ya then he took a hit to the head!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon Becca, let's make this stop and we'll see what happens later?" She nodded following along. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>